Barbara Wilson
Barbara Wilson is a female Human who lives in the 24th century. Barbara is the second Batgirl after Barbara Gordon. Batgirl was Batman's second sidekick, a former gymnast, and one of Bruce Wayne's apprentices who once fought crime alongside him and Dick Grayson under the alias Batgirl. She eventually graduated into becoming a solo vigilante. She is the niece of Alfred Pennyworth. Biography Barbara Wilson is the daughter of Margaret Wilson, who is sister to Alfred Pennyworth. Barbara and Alfred have apparently been close throughout Barbara's entire life, particularly when Barbara's mother and father died in a shuttle accident. While Alfred lived in the United States working as the Wayne Family butler, Barbara remained in England attending boarding school. However, she felt particularly disgusted at the idea of her uncle working as a servant, and upon discovering that Alfred was ill with a rare disease, flies to America in order to 'free' him. Upon arriving in the States, she meets Alfred's 'other family', Dick Grayson (who is immediately attracted to her, and vice-versa) and Bruce Wayne. Bruce invites Barbara to stay, during which Alfred's disease grows steadily worse. While Alfred grows closer to death, he shares with Barbara an encrypted disk, which contains all of Batman's secrets. Barbara immediately hacks the discs, and discovers that Bruce and Dick are Batman and Robin, and that Alfred planned for her future involvement. Donning a suit designed for her by Alfred, Barbara, now under the guise of Batgirl, defeats Poison Ivy and saves Batman and Robin. Together the three of them defeat Mr. Freeze, who was attempting to create a new ice-age, and retrieve the cure for Alfred's disease. Barbara then officially joins the family and the team. Powers and abilities Abilities *Skilled fighter *Expert with computers *Skilled martial artist *Genius-level intellect *Superb hacker *Skilled detective *Photographic memory Strength level Equal to a woman her age who engages in regular intensive exercise. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Standard Batgirl suit': The Batgirl suit is the suit and armor that Barbara Wilson wears when fighting crime as Batgirl. This is her first Batgirl suit that was made by Alfred Pennyworth. *'Arctic Batgirl suit': The Arctic suit or Ice armor suit were constructed to protect Batman, Robin and Batgirl from the freeze blasts of Victor Fries. They may also help keep body temptature up in a cold environment. The silver pieces are presumably made out of the same material that the Bathammer hull is composed of, to reflect ice blasts. *'Utility belt': The utility belt is a belt that Batman, Robin and Batgirl utilize. It is used for for keeping their batarangs, grappling guns as well as various other devices and weapons. *'Batrope': The batrope is a tool used by Batman, Robin and Batgirl for climbing and swinging from buildings primarily. *'Batarangs': A batarang is a bat-shaped throwing weapon used by Batman and Batgirl. These are the most basic and commonly used items in his arsenal. A vast array sizes and types have been designed, some of them razor sharp. They can also be used as grappling hooks when attached to batropes, Robin uses Throwing Birds. Transportation *'Batcycle': Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Doppelgängers